Motor operated overhead garage doors generally include a motor actuated first push pull cable for raising and lowering a garage door. The garage doors per se generally include a spring actuated latch member for being engaged within a fixed barrel to lock the garage door from unauthorized opening. However, these locking mechanisms must be unlatched for the automatic operation of the garage door.
Various prior art patents provide means for combining a motor operated overhead garage door mechanism with a locking device. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,917 to Streeter, issued Jan. 9, 1973, discloses a motor operated overhead garage door including an operator connected to a belt crank lever pivotally mounted on the garage door so that the first movement of the operator swings the bell crank lever to retract a spring pressed locking device for locking the door in a closed position. Further movement of the operator lifts the door in a conventional manner. The U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,589,480 to Curtis, issued Mar. 18, 1952; 3,224,493 to Houk, issued Dec. 21, 1965; 4,254,582 to McGee, issued Mar. 10, 1981; 1,453,550 to Fogal, issued May 1, 1923; 2,703,235 to Reamey, issued Mar. 1, 1955; and 4,597,224 to Tucker, issued July 1, 1986, all relate to automatic garage door openers. None of the aforementioned garage door opening assemblies provide means which can be adapted to most garage doors. The present invention provides a garage door locking device which can be either original equipment or retrofitted to most existing assemblies by the simple addition of a bracket and push/pull cable.